Backstage Shenanigans
by phantasytech42
Summary: AmeCan/CanAme. Rated T because it doesn't actually go into any smuttiness. Alfred and Matthew are backstage, Alfred is experiencing stage fright for the first time and Matthew helps him deal with that.


Tonight was the big night; the school play, and Alfred was nearly jumping off the walls with excitement. He was the star, of course. The role, a loud, energetic young blonde determined to be the hero, simply couldn't be played by anyone else.  
To Matthew, however, his little brother whom he was elder to by about a year, this was just another backstage tech crew event. He was proud of his brother for making the leading role, yes, but Alfred was the 'lead' in everything. From sports to the theatre, there was nothing Alfred didn't strive to be the best in, leaving his quieter brother in the dust and shadows.  
But that was okay, Matthew much preferred this; lurking backstage in all black while Alfred was in a room not two feet away, getting all powdered up for his big moment in the spotlight. One of many 'big moments', really, but this was the first in theatre. Smiling to himself, Matthew recalled dinner earlier that night, when the boisterous young American could not for the life of him stop talking about the production. Chattering and chattering about nearly every aspect of the play, nearly giving away the ending while he was at it; not that Matthew cared much, he had seen all the dress rehearsals. Being as noticed as Alfred seemed like such a hassle, and the young Canadian was glad he was often overlooked. At least, most of the time, he was. Sometimes, he wished people would stop mistaking him for his brother.

"Curtain call in eight!"  
Matthew called into his headset, both alerting the rest of the backstage crew and prompting the actors to _hurry up_. It was just a school play, they didn't need to look perfect, _gosh_.  
There was a faint rustling behind the door Alfred was in, where Matthew had found himself loitering closer and closer to as the minutes ticked by. Alfred didn't normally take this long. He was usually so eager to accept all his glory and spotlight.  
"Dude! C'mere!" came the hushed whispered as the make-up clad boy poked his head out from behind the door.  
"Al, what are you- YIE!" Matthew shrieked as he was so very suddenly pulled inside.  
"Dude... dude I'm scared...!" Alfred whispered harshly, blue eyes big and wet, voice shaking.  
"What...? Alfred, since when do you have stage fright?"  
"I- I dunno, man... This is the first time I've ever done anything like this!" he swallowed hard, gripping his brother's arms tightly, genuinely looking like he was about to cry. "Y- ya don't have'ta memorize any lines for football or anythin' like that... what if I screw up and.. and..." he bit his lip, looking to his brother and closest friend for help. Matthew was the only one he would ever share anything like this to. Ever. Showing off his vulnerability was a big no.  
"Oh, Al..." Matthew offered him a soft smile as he gently ran his fingers through the blonde hair. "You'll do fine, I know you will,"  
"Curtain call in four!" was heard by both through Matthew's headset, making Alfred's heart drop.  
"Four minutes!? I- I can't go out in _four minutes_. I'm not ready!"  
"Al.."  
"Damn it! I shoulda practiced my lines more!"  
"What happened to all that 'I'm the hero' talk?"  
"The lines aren't there anymore, Mattie! They're gone! Oh my God!"  
"Alf-"  
"I can't do this! I can't! Mattie, what the hell am I supposed to do!? I ca- mmmf!?"

Alfred was interrupted by soft, yet firm lips pressed against his own, silencing him for once. Melting into the kiss, Alfred focused on that and that alone, moving his lips slowly and surely along with Matthew's.

"Curtain call in two!"  
The kiss was broken, a small trailing of glistening saliva connecting the two brothers' lips as they panted.  
"Oh my God..." Alfred whispered.  
"Shh.."  
The kiss was reinstated, deeper and more daring than before, the two pressed flush against each other's bodies. A small groan was heard between the two boys, most likely Alfred's, as Matthew wasn't much for being audible in these situations. Matthew's hands ran all along Alfred's face and hair, touching him softly, then wriggling his tongue into the American's mouth, making itself acquainted with every inch of the warm, pink flesh. Fingers traveled down the larger body, stopping just at the start of Alfred's waistband, wanting more despite the inconvenient time and place. Make-up smeared, glasses crooked and hair tussled, Alfred moaned around the slick tongue, gaining back every sort of self-confidence he had previously lost.  
"Curtain call in one! Jones, Williams, where are you!?"

Alfred gasped, breaking the kiss once more, though having no intention of leaving, as shown through the connection of his lips to Matthew's neck. The suckling and kissing of the smooth skin caused the younger to moan, feeling a stirring in his pants. One that would have to be satisfied later. "Al... you have to go. We both do,"  
Alfred raised his head back to eye level with his brother's violet hues. "I know.. but..."  
"Al," Matthew gently placed his hand against the side of Alfred's face, running his thumb over the hot cheek. "Only _you_ can be the hero here. If nothing else, do it for me. Be _my_ hero, Alfred. Alright?"  
Alfred broke out into a broad, proud grin at these words, pulling Matthew in for a huge bear hug, nearly cracking his back.  
"The curtain's going up and we don't have our star!" the headset was becoming frantic and upset against Matthew's ear. "Go on," Matthew pushed off the affectionate other boy and nudged him out the door, despite his now disheveled appearance. Well, both of them didn't look as neat as they could, but there was no time for fixing that.  
Alfred rushed out and onto the stage, taking his place as the director sighed with relief and the play began.  
Matthew stumbled out the dressing room, black crew t-shirt stained with the actor's make-up, a pair of deep red lips marking his skin, a hickey hidden underneath.

The boy removed his headset and slipped into the audience to watch his brother perform. He knew he was going to get yelled at for abandoning his duties, but for now, he relaxed and enjoyed the show.

(( Anybody want a part 2? ))


End file.
